


The Date Series

by chelswritess



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelswritess/pseuds/chelswritess
Summary: Started off as a one shot and is now expanding whoops.When Mare is stood up by her date, Cal swoops in to save the day and sparks fly.In the sequel, the maybe-couple experience some issues that could shatter the beginning of a relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was already posted but it's exam season and I'm feeling like I should organize my shit

5:50

I let out a long sigh after checking my phone for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past five minutes. It wasn't anything fancy really. Just a beat up flip phone that had been in my family for what I assumed was generations. Playing with it did help with my nervous energy but now I was exhausted. Was he really not going to show up? I checked through my texts again, hoping to see one from him, but alas, there was nothing.

The restaurant that we had chosen was nice enough, not too overdone. It had a modernish rustic kind of feel to it. But most importantly it didn't require me to wear a dress and that's really what counted. I'd dressed up in a white crop top with black and white striped flowing pants paired with my favourite choker and sunglasses. The outfit was perfect for a hot summer day, but now as evening quickly approached, a chill began to set in the air.

Fiddling with the neatly folded napkins was a nice way to ignore the pitying glances of those around me. I flipped my phone open again. 6:01. I gritted my teeth. As much as I tried to fight it, I was getting annoyed. Like spit at your feet and flip you off kind of annoyed. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the same kindly waitress who has asked my order twice in the past hour already. This time I was debating on just getting a takeout and taking a cab home.

"Would you like to order now, miss?" A knowing glint was in her eyes. I smiled thinly at her, hands in a death grip around the water glass as I brought it to my lips. "You know what, thank you for asking Theresa, but I think I'll just leave." That's right. I'd been here so long I even knew her name without needing to glance at the silver tag clipped at her chest. "Why don't you get something to take home first, dear?" she suggested. "It's on the house."

This time my smile was genuine. "Thank you," I said. I knew what I wanted without even looking at the menu. I'd spent my first hour waiting here memorizing it. If they needed a new waitress I was sure I would get the job without even blinking. "I'll have the chicken fettuccine alfredo, please." Theresa scribbled it on her notepad then looks up to smile at me. "I'll be back in a few minutes, you just wait right here."

"It's not like I have anything better to do," I mutter as she walks away. I sighed again, this time at the irony of that statement. Thankfully the wait for my food wasn't long. Theresa handed me the bag. I thanked her again and rose from my seat hoping to scurry out the door without anyone staring at the miserable girl who's date didn't come. It wasn't working. I could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on me. My cheeks heated in anger and embarrassment. Perhaps I would use my time while eating to plot how I would make him pay for this. Ignore his texts all week maybe. Or I could post an embarrassing photo of him and tag all our friends. Hmm, so many options.

I was so caught up in my revenge plot that I didn't even notice the boy who has sunk into the set across from me in the booth giving me an apologetic smile. He shook out his leather jacket and placed it beside him. "Sorry I'm so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now," he says loudly enough for the whole room to hear. My eyes must be as wide as saucers as I gape at him. "I'm Cal, by the way. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a complete dick," he quietly adds. I force myself to relax for the eyes still watching us. I guess I had to go along with whatever the hell this was. My hand tightened on my bags, prepared to bolt if this stranger was really just a jerk who thought picking on me would be funny. Relax, breathe. "Of course, I understand. But you're here now and that's all that counts," I say smoothly, fighting to keep my voice from shaking. What the hell kind of situation was this? I cursed in my head. Trouble seemed to trail me wherever I went. My response silences the whispers and giggles. The words sounded warm and charming though I felt anything but.

Say something else Mare, the poor fool is just sitting there looking at you. Oh right. "I'm Mare. Mare Barrow," I introduce myself to this odd stranger. Well odd was one word for him. Another was jaw-dropping. Stunning. Hot. It was unfair how attractive he was with that glossy black hair in a messy bed head kind of style that suited him paired with warm amber eyes that looked like flickering flames when they hit a certain light. He had a nice stubble along his cheeks and chin and was dressed in a casual green sweater and blue jeans with his brown leather jacket. His lips curled into an amused smile when he noticed me checking him out and I blushed furiously. Something about him was oddly familiar and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Don't be embarrassed about it. If we're being honest, I was checking you out too," he says nonchalantly. Under the table I pinched myself just to make sure that I was awake and that this wasn't some crazy dream. But it wasn't. This was a crazy reality which was even worse. What's so bad about being on an unplanned date with a hot guy? a traitorous voice inside my head whispered. Well, I couldn't argue with that logic. Cal settles into his seat looking strangely relaxed. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he put his feet up on the table. He casually sips on some water while I gawk at him. "Well," he sighs, "I suppose you have some questions." "Umm, yeah?" I say in an its so obvious tone.

"What's your full name?" He purses his lips at that one. I can't hep but feel slightly suspicious at his reaction. "Okay, you caught me. My real name isn't Cal, it's--" he hesitates, silent laughter dancing in eyes. "It's technically Tiberias Calore the Seventh, but that's kinda long so people just call me Cal." He seems nervous while speaking and it take everything I have to not burst out laughing. I didn't know why his nervousness was so endearing to me. "What about you Miss Barrow? Is that your real full name?" he asks me. Cal rests his chin on his hand while observing me.

"It's Mare Molly Barrow, but I mostly ignore the middle part," I confess, shrugging. "Second question, what are you doing here and why are you helping me?" He grins at me, waggling a finger. "Nuh uh, that's two questions." I roll my eyes. "Well I as going to ask you sooner or later, and may I remind you that you're the one who jumped in on my non-existent date, so I get to ask the questions here how I like." Cal doesn't seem fazed by my response at all, in fact, based on his expression that he approved it. Like he was expecting me to bite back.

"I expect no less from you," he says, that same infuriating yet adorable mischievous smile plastered on his lips. Goddammit Mare, stop staring at his lips. Once I register his words I feel my face scrunch up in confusion. "Expect?" I repeat, dumbfounded. "Do I know you?" He chuckles at my confused expression. I narrow my eyes at him, hoping to place his face. I knew I recognized him, but from where? He lets me puzzle it out, watching and sipping on his water all the while. A one-night stand perhaps? Nope, I didn't do those. A friend of a friend maybe who I didn't remember? "I've got nothing," I finally sigh.

"We used to go to the same high school," he shakes his head in mock hurt. "I can't believe this. You don't remember me." He has to be lying. There was no way that I could forget someone that attractive. "When did you graduate?" I ask him, watching carefully for any sign of a lie. "Last year. I was captain of the senior football team," Cal says, this faraway look in his eyes, like he was reliving it in his mind's eye. Perhaps he was. A faint flash of a memory flitted across my mind. I was up in the bleachers with Kilorn watching as a game took place below. It was my first time going to such an event, and all I remember was wanting to go home. I didn't even notice when the captain scored thee winning goal, but I pretended to cheer along with everyone else. I was a sophomore when he graduated which is likely the reason I didn't remember him much, other than that. "How did you recognize me?" I ask him, suddenly aware of the thought. Was he a stalker or something? Or just really good at remembering people?

He notes my tense posture and his face softens. "You don't need to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you." I don't relax. His jaw clenches and he gives me a strained smile. "How could I forget the girl who spray painted the principals car?"

My shoulder stiffen in surprise at his words. Ever so slowly my lips part into a smile and I laugh. Cal watches me, smiling as well. It was genuine, soft crooked smile that tugged at my heart. "Oh my god I can't believe you remember that," I groan, hiding my face between my hands to conceal the red blush flaring on my cheeks. Slowly, softly, he takes my hands in his and I stare at him. He blushes as well at my struck expression. "Sorry, I just...I think your blush is..." He fumbles with the words, tripping over them. "You look really beautiful and I--" He stops when he sees my wide eyes. "Ugh that came out wrong, sorry--" he says, looking very much like he would love nothing more than to crawl into a hole and stay there. "You don't need to apologize," I tell him softly. He smiles hesitantly. "And thank you."

"I'd always wondered why you did it," he muses. "That's what puzzled me about you." I stare at him in wonder. I had no idea that he'd even knew my name, much less thought about me often. "I'll tell you if you answer my questions and stop avoiding them," I say. "Alright," he agrees. "I came to visit my friend on his first day of work here. I hoped to see him, but I haven't, which probably means that he's doing a terrible job at this and I need to yell at him." "But," he adds, "I'm sure his boss has that covered."

"Secondly, I came over here because you looked sad and slightly pissed. Well actually, more pissed than upset," he laughs. That fades as he turns serious. "But I heard people whispering and..." He looks down, fiddling with something. I had a feeling he was trying to avoid my gaze. "The things they were saying were terrible, so I thought maybe I could help out this girl that they were talking about." I wasn't sure I was breathing normally anymore. It caught in my chest and squeezed painfully. I knew people's opinion shouldn't matter to me, and it didn't, but I couldn't stand the whispers. It reminded me too much of sophomore year when hushed words would follow me wherever I turned. They thought I couldn't hear them, but they were wrong. Look, it's the troubled girl who spray painted the principals car, one person would whisper, and another would accompany it. I heard she did it on purpose. Why would someone do that on purpose? Someone would snort. Because they're stupid and lack a brain, another responded.

"Then I saw you, and I recognized you. You were sitting there and I thought that whoever didn't show up was a total ass," he scoffs. "That ass is my ex, by the way," I say, tilting my head at him. He flushes. "Sorry for the language." His brow furrows slightly. "You were meeting your ex?" he asks, confused as to why someone would even do such a thing. "No, but he is now," I clarify, shrugging. He laughs and that same heart-stopping grin returned.

"So, I've answered your questions. Now it's your turn to answer mine."

I nod. Fair enough.

"I did it because for some idiotic reason I wanted to get suspended. Teenage rebellion, I guess," I joke halfheartedly. The truth was I did know why I did it. That was around the time Tramy had been leaving to follow in Bree's footsteps and join the military. I had been so angry at everything and everyone. My parents tried to console me at first, but then they would get exasperated, my mother most of all. And that hurt. Everything had come crashing back, my bitterness of being the shadow to my sister, the pretty, sweet talented sister that I could never live up to, the anger of never being seen by my parents as nothing more than nuisance though I knew deep down that it wasn't true. They loved me in their own way. Only Shade could put up with me, and he was my first friend as well as my older brother.

I'd poured all of that emotion into that stupid action, hoping to get back at my parents somehow, show them that they were right. I was the only the bitter shadow they thought me to be. I struggle to keep the tears in as I explain this all to Cal who patiently listens to me without interrupting. When I finish, he stands up and my heart sinks. He was going to leave, my story had scared him off.

Instead of running off as I expect him to, Cal slowly reaches out to touch my shoulder, his eyes holding a silent question. I nod once and he comes to sit beside me. Cal wraps his arms around me, and I lean on his shoulder, pressing my face into his broad arm. He brushes my hair back from my face and I bite my lip. We stay like that for a while in comfortable silence. I even spot Theresa giving me a wink from across the room, and I try to stifle my laugh.

"I should go now," I say quietly at last, shattering the silence that had wrapped us both. "What time is it?" He takes out his phone from his pocket and I note that it's the newest model. Thank goodness I'd asked him first so he wouldn't see my flip phone that dated back to prehistoric times. "It's 8:51, he informs me." I jolt and jump of my seat. Cal's face contorts in worry. "What is it?" "I was supposed to be home by seven, or at least call my parents," I explain breathlessly, quickly gathering my things. Don't panic, don't panic, I chide myself. I scrambled through my purse for my bus pass, letting out a cry of frustration when I come up empty handed.

"Hey, calm down," Cal urged. "I'll give you a ride back, no big deal." That stills me. "You...you'd drive me home?" He smiles softly. "Of course." The words sooth me, but only slightly. I didn't want him to see where I lived. Our sorry excuse of an apartment flashed through my mind. I would have to get him to drop me a couple of blocks ahead then walk the rest of the way. "Thanks, again." He shrugs. "No problem."

We head out together. I shiver when a cold gust of wind sweeps across me, and I wrap my arms around myself in an attempt to keep my teeth from chattering. Cal shrugs of his jacket and hands it to me. I stare at it then him. "Aren't you cold?" I inquire. He shakes his head. "I don't get cold often strangely enough." I accept the jacket and put it on. Thankfully it was lined to keep out the cold but the fit was much too big. I looked like child playing dress up. Cal's eyes widen when he looks down at me and I suddenly feel self-conscious. "What, what is it?"

He looked slightly dazed. "Nothing's wrong." I struggle to cross my arms due to the bulky jacket. "Tell me the truth." Cal sighs. "You don't let anything go, do you?" "Nope," I said, popping the p. "Alright, I was thinking that the jacket looks better on you than it does on me," he admits. Stunned, I don't say a word. I can only follow him to his car hoping that the darkness would conceal my blush. It was unfair really how flustered he often made me.

My jaw almost drops at the sight of his car. It was gorgeous. Like I'd date it kind of gorgeous. It was a shiny red Volvo trimmed and plated with chrome, shined to perfection. I would bet that it looked even better in daylight. Cal glances at me, enjoying my look of awe. "What are you thinking right now?" he asks. Fine. It was a fair question after all. "I'm thinking that like to date your car," I tell him. He huffs, amused. "Sorry, but she's mine."

"Who said it was a she?" I counter playfully. "I fixed it myself. I think I would know," he responds with a wide smile. "Ugh, gross!" I exclaim, smacking him in the chest. I can feel his laugh reverberate in his chest, and I pull my hand away after I realize that it's been there too long. He catches it deftly and links his fingers with mine. I inhale sharply. He doesn't pull away once we settle into our seats and neither do I. He asks for my address and I instruct him where to go seeing as he wasn't familiar with the area. We pass through the tall buildings which slowly level out to townhouses. I knew that they formed the border that separated my side of town from the nice part of the city

"Turn here," I point. He obliges and we pass through the neat row of houses. 227, one of them reads. "This is it," I say, hoping he won't notice the lie. The house was close enough to the edge that it wouldn't be a long walk on this chilly night. I begin to shrug off the jacket when Cal stops me. "Keep it. As I said, it looks much better on you anyway." I stare at him in disbelief, the jacket still hanging loosely around my elbows. He fixes it so that it rests on my shoulders and fastens a few of the buttons. I sit there and study him as he works.

"It was nice talking with you," I say, slightly breathless at his proximity. He looks up and stills as well, suddenly realizing the same thing. The moment felt suspended as if hanging by thread that could fray and snap at any time. I couldn't think of anything except how beautiful his eyes were. They reminded me of warmth, of autumn. I wasn't entirely sure he was breathing anymore as he touched my cheek lightly. With his other hand, he raises my own to his lips and presses a kiss to the back. "It was nice talking to you too," he whispers.

As I start to pull away, he keeps a gentle grip on my hand and I turn back around. "Yes?" I ask him, just as unwilling to let go. "I--" he stutters. "I have one more question for you that I forgot to ask earlier."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering," he says softly, "if you would like to go on a real, actually planned date with me."

I knew I didn't even need to think about it. I was sure of my answer.

I smile at him, broad and without restraint. "Yes, I would love to go on a planned date with you."

He lets out a relieved laugh. "Good." Cal looks at me almost shyly. "I've never been on an actual date." I pat his hand reassuringly. "You'll do great, I'm sure of it." "I hope so," he replies.

"Just show up in that car and you're set."

He laughs again. "Noted."

We exchange our numbers and I'm careful to keep my phone hidden but he spots it anyway. "Don't be embarrassed. If it's any consolation, I think it's pretty cool. They don't even make them like that anymore." I roll my eyes fondly. "Of course. Only a dork like you would notice that."

"I confess, I am a bit of a nerd," he smiles teasingly and my heart flutters.

"Goodbye, Mare."

"Goodbye, Cal."

As I walk the rest of the way home I can't stop the infectious grin that worms its way onto my face. My heart felt light like I would float away at any moment. Is this what you were supposed to feel like after a date? I'd never felt that way with my ex. Internally I sigh at the thought of having to break up with him. I'd do it in person. I could do that much.

When I finally get home, mom and dad sigh in relief when I find them at the kitchen table with Gisa. "Where have you been?" She demands. Sometimes I felt like she was more like a mother than my actual mom was. "Calm down. My date wasn't showing up and I bumped into an old friend from high school and we lost track of time--"

"What do you mean lost track of time," my dad growls. His eyes flicker over Cal's leather jacket with suspicion. I sigh heavily. "Calm down dad it wasn't like that. We just talked."

"That's what they all say," he mutters under his breath.

"We're glad you're home, darling. Next time, please give us a warning," mom says tiredly.

"I know, I know. Sorry mom," I sigh again.

"Next time?" Gisa huffs. "There will be no next time young lady. Now go to your room." I crack a small smile at her adult behavior. "Alright, fine," I concede.

"Wait, where's Shade?" I ask them. Mom and dad glance at each other while Gisa plays with her hair. "He went out to look for you," she explains. "We-- we thought that something had happened and--" I hold up a hand and she stops speaking. "I got it. Seeing as I'm not dead, you should probably call him and tell him that I'm home."

Mom jumps to her feet. "Of course, how could I forget." She practically trips over himself to get to our old home phone. I leave them to it and go to my room. Once I shut the door, I climb into my bed, inhaling the smoky scent of the jacket. It smelled just like him. I lie there with a stupid grin at the thought of seeing him again.

It was only a matter of time.

 

***


	2. Second Time's a Charm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to 'The Date' in which the crew attempt to sabotage the annual Halloween dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this has already been posted, no I'm not trying to milk reviews and even if I was, oh well I deserve it. But yeah enough of my saltiness I hope you enjoy! And btw this is hella long...like hella

Last period couldn’t end quickly enough. Each tick of the old clock that hung above the door was a steady comfort, the sound almost lulling me into yet another that hung above the door was a steady comfort, the sound almost lulling me into yet another nap. I doubt Ms. Trina would be happy about me drooling on my desk again, so I did my best to refrain from letting my drooping eyelids win.

Ten more minutes, you can do this, I whisper to myself.

Well I couldn’t have been more wrong. That had lasted about a good ten seconds before I was softly snoring on my desk, not even giving a flying fuck. Someone taps my shoulder. At first I brush it off, then it becomes more insistent. “Stop it,” I mumble. slapping the hand away. I heard an exasperated sigh to my left. Dammit, why couldn’t he let me sleep? Actually the better question was if we worked at the same damn place, why was it that he was more well-rested than I was? Whatever he was on, I needed some of it.

His finger pokes my cheek repeatedly. Then he tickles my nose. Then back to tapping my shoulder. My eyes fly open in annoyance and I grab his finger deftly with my hand. Maven’s blue eyes stare up at me, smiling as if he didn’t care that I was contemplating murdering him. He didn’t even flinch at the quick movement as this was becoming somewhat of a routine for us.

“Hello there sleeping beauty, welcome back to fifth period,” he smirks. His eyes flick to his finger still locked in my grip. “May have that back?”

I let go with a sigh and sink back into my seat. With my arms crossed in front of me on my desk, I rest my chin atop them, letting my eyes flutter shut once again. “Leave me alone,” I mutter sullenly. I was running on less than five hours of sleep and in no mood to be polite.

“You do want to get home sometime today, right?” he asks as he leans forward so that no one would hear us.

I crack an eyelid open, eyeing him with interest. “Yeah,” I whisper. Was he suggesting some breakout thing? Cause at this point I was all for it.

“Then maybe,” he continues, dropping his voice even lower, “you should stay awake so you aren’t put in detention. That would be the third time this week. I assume that would have some drawbacks on whatever plans of mischief you have for tonight?” He said the words with such smugness that I wanted to slap him. He was right of course. Tonight was the Halloween dance at our school and I fully intended to wreck as much havoc as I could. Along with my trusty sidekick of course. Half of my tricks wouldn’t have worked without Kilorn by my side.

I made no comment to that and he took it as a win.

“Do I get a part in whatever nasty prank you’re gonna pull tonight?”

“What prank?” a voice at my right whispers, leaning in. I sigh even louder and look up, practically feeling as my eyes roll.

Maven grins. “Mare the trickster here always likes to end the year with a bang. And since the Christmas dance is pretty much cancelled this year, Halloween will have to suffice.” He tilts his head sideways at me. “Usually this is her night to steal candy from kids but decisions, decisions,” he sighs, tapping his fingers on the desk as he ponders aloud.

“Shut up Maven.”

Of course he doesn’t, continuing to prattle.

“Remember last year at the dance when instead of fake snow falling from the ceiling it was actually real snow? And when the censored version of the songs were replaced with the originals and the teachers were scrambling to fix it?” Maven says with pride. He jerks a thumb at me and whispers, “that was her and that weird kid who likes fish.”

“He is not weird,” I whisper angrily at the same time Thomas mutters an awed “wow.”

“So do me and boyfriend have in?” Maven asks, fluttering his eyelashes and his lips pointed into a pout. Thomas joins in. And for good measure a elongated “please” from both.

I turn between the two of them. A team in everything pretty much. I only found out they were official when I dared a peak at one of the many notes they asked me to pass between them. I once let it slip when pretending to be oblivious was starting to get a little dull. Instead of being angry, they were both relieved that I was cool with it. Maven and I used to be not quite together but kinda together. It was hard to explain. Anyways, I was thankful that they didn’t know I was nosy and read all their notes. And besides, I was glad he’d found someone. Not like me who had messed everything up with the person I cared for.

I purse my lips, knowing they would never shut up about this if I didn’t say yes.

“Fine,” I grind out. “But you do what I say when I say it! No questions asked.”

They both nod their heads eagerly.

The bell rings and I waste no time in sprinting out the door, Maven and Thomas on my heels.

I can hear them laughing giddly behind me and I can’t help but smile. That disappears when I think of Kilorn’s reaction. We were always duo. Sometimes Shade would help but no more. I hope I didn’t break some unspoken rule of friendship.

Thomas and Maven breathe heavily behind me, lagging farther and farther behind. I keep forgetting that running or physical exercise in general was not their forte. I slow my pace in order for them to catch up and their breaths. We stop under a tree, one of the many that lined the pathways along the main doors of the school. The boys collapse on the old bench and I eye them. I should help them get into shape, but that was a plan for another time.

“Alright..so..” Maven manages to get out. “What do you have in mind?”

I look up from inspecting my nails and clap my hands together. “Ah good, you can speak. Anyway, this is what Kilorn and I had in mind…”

They listen quietly, only stopping to interject on the how or in Thomas’s case the why. Plus the occasional sound of surprise.

“So?” I finally ask them. They both mull over my words until Thomas asks, “Where’s Kilorn?”

I shrug, leaning back on the tree. “At home with the flu. I keep telling him swimming in cold water is bad idea. Especially now that people are getting sick around this time. But still he insisted on helping. He’ll meet us here at 6:30. You two should be here fifteen minutes earlier to go over it all one more time. It has to be perfect, and most importantly of all–”

“Don’t get caught,” we all say in unison. “We get it Mare. Thomas might not be the brightest here, but we get it,” Maven says.

Maven gets a shove for that comment.

Thomas looks down at his phone and jumps up, cursing. “Gotta go, see you later babe!” he pecks a quick kiss on Maven’s cheek. My heart twists at the sight of them, reminding me of the damning unanswered texts and calls. Of amber eyes and a crooked smile. A different kiss, a brush of his soft lips against the back of my hand. I shake my head trying to clear the thoughts. “See you later too Mare!” he waves and dashes off to the bus stop.

I frown at his retreating form and Maven looks up at me.

“What?”

“I didn’t get a kiss,” I say with mock sadness. Maven plays along.

“Nuh uh Barrow,” he waggles a finger at me. “The kid’s mine. I’m sure there’s someone who you fancy but my boyfriend is off limits.”

The terrible thing is that he was right. I did like someone, but it was too late to fix what the past few months had done. Cal wouldn’t want me anymore, not as I ignored his every attempt to contact me. I was too ashamed after what happened one semi-drunken night with Will. I told him it was over after he stood me up and I meant it. But damn a few glasses of alcohol really does have a way of eliminating common sense. Not to mention encouraging a stupid and blind want. It was an idiotic move, I knew that. The next morning when I’d woken up in his bed and read Cal’s newest text, a shame so potent flooded me. We weren’t even officially dating and it still felt like cheating. Even worse, it felt like I’d degraded myself.

Will apologized of course even though I had said yes and meant it. I wasn’t that drunk that night as I could remember it all in detail. Fumbling hands, a brush of lips, him asking me over and over if this was what I wanted and each time I answered yes. But what did that mean when the lines of sense and a desperate want had blurred together. We’d been together for so long and it was hard to quit something intoxicating once you’d taken it. But I’d thought myself better than that.

Guess I was wrong.

“–waiting for?” “Helloo? Earth to Mare? Did you hear what I said?” Maven waves a hand in my face and I blink furiously, looking around. The grounds were quiet as students shuffled away until Maven and I were one of the few left.

“What?” I blurt.

“I was asking who you’re waiting for.”

“Oh,” I say in small voice. “Umm my brother.” I check my phone, scrolling through my notifications until I find a text that was sent ten minutes ago. From Shade.

\- Sorry but I forgot I had debate after school today, can you take the bus? If you don’t tell mom about this, I’ll give you five bucks okay?

Just five? I text back

Dots hover and blink as he types. $5.25, non-negotiable

\- Deal

“So?” Maven asks.

“I get five dollars and twenty-five cents.”

“Sweet.”

“Who are you waiting for?”

Maven sighs, picking at his jacket. It was an expensive brand of course. I knew his family was rich but that was about it. “My brother, well my half-brother.” I nodded, remembering his many stories about him. “But he’s late of course. He’s been moody these past few months and I’m positive it has something to do with a girl.”

I wanted to laugh. It seemed relationship problems were everywhere.

A ping from Maven’s phone startles us both. He reads the message before rising to his feet. He shoves the phone back in his pocket and squints around. I had told him repeatedly that he needed glasses but he insisted it was fine. I suppose it was a result of staring at his computer screen all day, him and Thomas both.

“Is your brother here?” I inquire, looking around, for what I don’t know. I’d never seen Maven’s brother before so I wasn’t sure what to look for.

“Depends. Do you see a moody asshole anywhere near?”

My eyes land on a car parked near us, tinted shades rolled up. It was beautiful and yet so familiar–

“Oh, there he is,” Maven says, pointing at the car. “Well, I’ll see you tonight Mare.”

I open my mouth to say more but he cuts me off with a knowing look. “Yes I know the plan, thank you so much mom, what would I do without you–”

The window rolls down and the driver sticks his head out. His eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance as he yells, “I don’t have all day Maven! Tell your friend goodbye and hurry up!”

I froze at the sound of the voice. Sunglasses shielded his eyes from us, but those lips, that messy bedhead hair that I had thought about too often–

He drags his gaze to me before I can think to run. I don’t see his eyes widen but the quietness and intensity of the moment is tell enough.

My mind buzzes, trying to unravel the situation. Cal was Maven’s brother. No he had a half-brother Maven said. When Cal had introduced himself he’d said Tiberias Calore the Seventh. Somehow my mind hadn’t made the connection until now when it was smack right in my face. I needed to run now. Like right now. This was so not good.

But I was stuck, frozen, unable to look anywhere except directly at Cal.

Maven looks from me to Cal and back again as we stare silently at each other.

“Sooo,” he squeezes out, scratching his head. “I guess you two know each other?”

Cal turns to his brother before stating in a flat voice, “I used to know her. Come on Maven, let’s go.”

The words feel like a punch in the gut, though I can understand why he would say that. He was reacting reasonably. Everything had been perfect. Waking up to texts from him, small dates here and there, and then the hurricane. I’d slept with my ex. Since then I’d ignored him, feeling sick each time I would see his name or face calling me. Even his voice was enough to make me want to cry and scream with frustration at myself.

Maven’s eyes widen with understanding and he jabs a finger at me. “You,” he says accusingly, “you’re the girl!”

“Surprise?” I mutter, not even thinking.

Maven whistles. “Well this is unexpected.”

“Tell me about it,” I mumble.

“Maven,” Cal warns.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming. Bye Mare.” Maven slides into the passenger seat and the car turns, weaving through the lot. I don’t miss Cal’s face in the side mirror looking back at me for a split-second before before returning his attention to exiting the parking lot.

Only when the vehicle turns onto the road do I allow myself a long exhale. I scrub at my face and start my trek to the bus stop. Enough. He had made his feelings clear and so had I. Tonight demanded that I have all my wits, and I would not let him ruin my evening. With that in mind I straightened my spine and set my shoulders back. I would not let this feeling win.

***

“Are you sure he said that? Was it like ‘Yeah, I think she’s cool,” Gisa continues, altering her tone a fraction, “or like 'Yeah I think she’s cool?”

I can’t hear the other voice at the other side of the line and normally I would pick up the other house phone to snoop on the conversation. But the earlier events of the day and what awaited tonight were enough reason for me to take a night off from my investigations.

The voice must’ve said something good because Gisa began to squeal. “No, no, go over the story again, leave nothing out please!”

“Gee,” I yell. “Could you be quieter!”

“Wait, hold on Lev.” Gisa covers the speaker with her hand and mouths 'sorry' at me before resuming her conversation.

I make my way to my side of the room, balancing a plate of mac and cheese in one hand and a notebook and my phone in the other. I dump them on my desk and begin reviewing Kilorn and I’s messily scratched out notes from weeks ago. I can’t help doodling in the margins as I go along.

The sound of pencil against paper and Gisa’s low chatter is the only sound in the house other than that of the occasional sound of a creaky wheelchair. Dad doesn’t leave the house often unless one of us is home to go along with him. And even that is rare.

I glance at the clock on my desk and read the time. 3:30. I still had some time. Almost out of habit I reach for my phone, a new one this time thankfully. I managed to save up some cash from my part-time job at Starbucks. A notification saying one unread message stares up at me and I blink slowly before seeing the person’s name. Maven. What was it now? Right now wasn’t the best time for me be thinking about the Calore brothers.

\- I feel like it’s my duty as my friend to tell you that my mopey brother will be at the Halloween dance so I have to stick with him, sorry. I know you don’t want to add another person to the party but he’s my guest for tonight.

I cursed and massaged my head before texting back. I’d completely forgotten about that. I remember him mentioning something about him bringing a guest but no way in a million years would’ve I expected it to be Cal.

\- Shit, I forgot about that. And NO. Please Mav, it would be so awkward. He’s a big boy, right? He can get himself around. Hell he even went to this school, he’ll be fine.

He send me back an emoji of two suspicious eyes and next to it reads:

\- I never told you that, only Thomas. I know this because I was gonna surprise both of you with the brother you guys were so curious about.

Shit. There’s a slight pause before he responds.

\- YOU READ MY NOTES??

I can practically hear his screech and wince.

\- Not important right now, I’m plotting

And with that I put my phone down. Still it buzzes like an angry bee so I turn off the notifications ignoring the pang of guilt in my stomach. But really, why couldn’t they secretly text under their desks like everyone else?

“Whatcha you writin’?” Gisa says from behind me while munching on a granola bar. She peers at my notebook and I slam it shut. I spin around to face her with an exasperated look. She meets it with one of a dawning understanding.

“Oh yeah, the Halloween thing. Kilorn told me about that.” I narrow my eyes at her. He was supposed to keep that a secret. Well, I couldn’t fault him for it, or Gisa for peeking at my stuff. Not when I was guilty of those things as well.

I let it go with a sigh. My conversation with Maven and brief encounter with Cal still had me shaken enough. The feeling was overpowering. Cal was possibly one of the best people to come into my life but I'd screwed him over. He deserved so much more than me but the selfish bit of my heart refused to let go. He hated me though, I was sure of it. I had to stay away from him lest I make this worse.

That meant not going the dance. No schemes.

"Mare?" Gisa asks softly. "I'm sorry, I never--" "

"No, no, it's not that Gee, I just..." I trail off. "I don't think I want to go the dance," I say in a small voice. "I'm just so tired and I have this headache--"

"Stop," Gisa says firmly but not unkindly. "Don't you think I can tell when you're lying?" She takes my hand and leads me to my bed. We both sink down into my mattress with our combined weight and I make a mental note to save up some money for a new one.

"Tell me what's really going on, please?"

So I do.

She listened patiently, even when I tell her about sleeping with Will. I hesitated on that but she had nodded her head, indicating for me to continue. When I had finished I felt as if a crushing weight had been lifted from my chest. I'd kept this to myself for so long and telling someone was a relief.

She wraps her arms around me and I bury my face into her shoulder. I wrinkle my nose at the brush of her hair against it and pull back.

“He hates me right?” I ask her, already knowing the answer.

She chews on her lip as she thinks. “Hate is such a strong word. He’s hurt and confused. I mean, you have been messing around on him.”

“So what should I do?”

“Tell the truth,” she says like it’s the simplest thing in the world. I let out a snort. “Are you joking? Ha ha, that’s funny Gee.”

She gives me a serious look. “No, I’m not joking. Tell him the truth, he deserves an explanation and you don’t deserve to have to hold this in all the time. If he cares about you then he’ll see past it. I mean, we all make mistakes and it’s not like you were seriously dating,” she shrugs.

I can’t believe I’m actually considering this. Why am I considering this? Would he still be angry and me, or even worse? Would he actually forgive me? Or would he storm out of the caf all dramatic-like? I used to tease him about his fondness for theatrics.

I jump when Gisa taps my shoulder. “The dance starts at six and it’s five o’clock now. You should make up your mind quickly cause I need to know if I’m gonna do your hair or not.”

I glance at the clock, steeling myself for the possible consequences of my choice. But it had been made and there was no turning back now.

***

Instead of curling it like Gisa wanted to I made her straighten it. She thought high school dances were a big thing and that everyone looked like they came out of a Teen Vogue magazine. In actuality it was a bunch of smelly kids in a confined space with too-loud music and drugs being passed around.

If it were up to me, I wouldn’t be wearing a costume at all, but Shade had always been insistent on it. He was going to the dance as well, trying to get the most out of his senior year. I would be seeing his girlfriend tonight as she was coming with us. Instead of convincing me to act as proper as possible, he told me that she used to pull shit like that too. And that she would be absolutely delighted to wreck havoc. I mean, what else did I expect from this girl my prankster of a brother to have? He went on to tell me how last Halloween when he stayed over in her dorm room, her roommate helped her pull a little trick. Her roommate was supposedly "out" while they watched a horror movie together. Diana did this knowing full well that Shade was terrified of those but too proud to admit it. When they went to sleep, her roomate had attached strings to a doll that resembled Annabelle. She played some “low chilling music,” as Shade put it and some audio of a creepy child.

So that was the story of how Diana now has a recording of Shade screaming at 3 a.m after waking up to a “possessed” doll. To top it all off, there's also some footage of him running out into the hallway in his underwear. That of course resulted in some confused and angry university students. It's no surprise that I asked her to send it to me. Hello blackmail.

Shade had wanted me to be a bear again because of his oh-so-clever nickname, “Mare Bear.” But I declined and instead chose a female Zeus. I thought that being able to fry anyone that bothered you and being King of the Heavens would be awesome. The fact that I had a beautiful costume didn’t hurt either, though it was kinda cheap. It was a white pleated dress (courtesy of my mom) with a thick plastic “gold” belt and a circlet of leaves as a crown. I added some bracelets and necklace as well, taken from Gisa’s collection.

It was an odd mismatch of clothing but I didn’t mind. The sound of a door slamming has me running out into the hallway to find Shade there. His debate meeting must’ve ended early. The question must be apparent because he shrugs. “They needed the school to be clear to set up the decorations. Plus everyone wanted to get home early.” He tosses his jacket on the bench near the coat rack knowing full well mom hates when he does that. Shade looks me up and down while stroking his chin. He frowns at the dress. “What?” I sigh. “Did you expect me to dress up as an animal again? You can’t trick me again this time.”

“I was hoping.”

“Are you and Diana doing a couples costume?” Please say no, please say no. I wouldn’t be able to take that level of cringe.

He looks at me strangely and I raise a brow. “What did I say?”

He clears his throat looking very much uncomfortable. “You know she hates it when we call her by her first name,” Shade murmurs.

I make a sound of agreement. I’d forgotten that. And her last name. But Shade being two steps ahead of everyone answers, “it’s Farley, and thanks for being such a good sister and remembering basic facts about my girlfriend.”

I roll my eyes. “Why does she hate her first name anyway? Traumatic childhood nicknames?”

Shade doesn’t laugh like I expect him to. Instead he darkens and my smile falls. “Shade?”

He shuffles his foot on the floor and I watch as he chooses what to say. “It’s not my place to say why,” he says carefully. “Just please don’t call her that.”

My mind spins with questions that I know will remain unanswered. I nod anyways. He places a hand on my arm. “Relax, no need to be so somber,” he says cheerfully. Despite the tone I can sense the sadness beneath. Typical Shade, he was very much like Kilorn in the sense that they both never wished to linger on the dark moments or memories. I decide to humour him and drop it. For now of course.

“So, couples costumes. Yes or no? For the love of god, please say no.”

He flicks my nose. “Too bad cause it’s happening.” I groan. If they were gonna be all lovey and mushy I was so out. “How the hell did you rope her into this anyway? I thought she was pretty uptight.”

Shade shrugs. “You should bother to spend more time with her.”

“I already have.”

“You’ve seen her like three times.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Truth be told, I didn’t mind seeing Dian--Farley again. She seemed cool though a little uptight. But Shade was smitten with her so making an effort wouldn’t be the worst. “What’s the unfortunate duo you’ve chosen to replicate?”

“Steve Trevor and Princess Diana from-”

“I know what movie they’re from,” I cut in. How could I not? Real classy of them though. It was a little funny how she would be an Amazon warrior and I would be her supposed creator. Was that weird? Probably.

“She chose it, obviously, but I’m not mad. I get to be a handsome spy so I’m glad I got an easy costume,” he replies flashing a smile which I assume is the very one that got Farley interested. I bat his face, pushing him away. We both laugh and the sound draws Gisa out from our room.

“Can you guys hurry up? Have you even looked at the time for goodness sakes?” she sighs with exasperation. With her hand on her hips and the stern expression she looks so much like our mom. Without even realizing it Shade straightens up then scowls at himself for doing so. I however remain in my slouched position, the very one Gisa hated. She was all about posture.

I put my hands up in surrender. “Alright, mom. And for the record, it’s not me, it’s Shade who’s gonna be late.”

Gisa smirks at me. “Aw you really think that? There’s no way mom was gonna let you take the bus there, not when it’s this late. Shade’s your ride so if he’s late, so are you.”

I look at Shade and he has to wits to scramble away before I can think to push him. “There’s no time to make yourself to look pretty so hurry your ass up!”

“I was naturally born pretty so don’t worry it won’t take long!” he shouts in response. I blow out a long sigh disguising a chuckle. Gisa is less cautious and tries and fails to hide a smile behind her hand.

“Language, Mare,” I hear my dad’s gruff voice call out. My lips purse. “Sorry,” I reply, though this time softer.

Shade joins us after a grand total of ten minutes. Before I can think to make a remark he speaks. “It was hard okay? These pants are tighter than they look,” he grumbles. I scan his costume with a suppressed smile.”Actually they look even worse,” I laugh. My comment is returned with a scalding glare and I jump away from his shove and run ahead to the car.

He follows hot on my heels. “Does it look that bad?” he asks with a note of desperation in his voice. God, he was way too obsessed with his vanity. I’d never seen anything like it. I tug on the door handle. “Could you open the car? We’re already late.”

“Not until you tell me the truth.”

“I did. The pants look weird but the rest is fine. Let’s go now.”

The doors open with a soft clicking sound and I swing in the front seat. Shade winces. “What?” I ask, doing my best to keep the annoyance from showing. He scratches his head awkwardly. “Um...could you sit in the back today?”

“Why..” I trail off. “Oh,” I say in a small voice.

“Yeah...sorry.”

I got in the backseat and was silent on the drive to what I assumed was Farley house. Or wherever she was staying.

***

So it definitely wasn't her house.

It was a hotel where I guess she was staying for the week, or as Shade told me. She was off for week from university and decided to visit. Her family lived in Churchill, Manitoba near Hudson Bay so she was pretty far from home. I wonder if she ever misses her home.

“A Canadian, eh?” I tease him. He cringes at that. “Please don’t,” he says at the same time Farley makes a low sound of annoyance. We both whirl around at the sound. And there she is, coming up from behind the car to the hood where Shade and I and been standing. “For your information, we are known to be very peaceful people. Except for when someone assumes the only two words in our vocabulary are ‘aboot’ and ‘eh.’ So unless you want to choke on a bottle of maple syrup in your sleep, I suggest you shut it,” she says sweetly. I let out a laugh and so does she. “Good to see you again, Farley.”

She shares a look with my brother and I can tell they’re having their own silent conversation. “A pleasure to see you again as well, Mare,” she replies after dragging her eyes away from Shade. I can’t help but roll my eyes. Yeah I was so sure.

We all get in the car, Farley taking the front seat which assumed was hers when she and Shade were together. Too bad it was mine every other day.

The drive wasn’t as long as I’d thought it would be. But still, I was late. I checked my phone for the time. 6:45, it read. I clenched my teeth to keep them from chattering and to refrain from cursing. I’d already texted Maven after finding a bunch of missed calls and texts that got increasingly more panicked. Because of the delay we wouldn’t be able to go over everything and I wouldn’t be able to check if everything would work. It would be a hit or miss now.

Thankfully we pull up in the school parking lot. Unfortunately it’s full. I let out a long sigh. My fingers uncurl from my dress after I used them to keep from digging them into my palms. The scars were beginning to fade and I didn’t feel like undoing all that.

Shade senses my unease. “How about I find a parking spot and meet up with you guys later?” Farley opens her mouth to interject but he insists. “Seriously, it’s fine. It’ll take me a few minutes.”

I don’t question him. Instead I offer my arm to Farley. “Not the Barrow you wanted to walk in with tonight, huh?” I grin once we start walking. Shade drives off behind us. Farley takes my arm. “A shame,” she sighs.

We enter the main foyer to be greeted by Evangeline Samos and her girlfriend, Elane Haven. They were both on student council, or rather should I say the president and vice president of the school. They made sure to point that out at least three times a day. Evangeline and Elane step forward to greet us. They wear smiles that somehow turn even colder when they turn on me. “Mare!” Evangeline exclaims. “How unfortunate it is to see you again.”

I laugh coldly. To a passerby it could look friendly. “The feeling is mutual, Samos. Now do us a favour and move.”

As I go to sidestep her she blocks me. Her pitch black gaze settles on Farley who is no longer smiling but giving her a glare that could kill. “You must be Shade’s new plaything,” Evangeline says. “I’m his ex, Evangeline Samos.” Next to her, Elane shifts, visibly uncomfortable.

Ah there it was. The dreadful words. It was true, Evangeline and Shade and been a thing for a hot minute before she cheated on him with Elane. The relationship had been purely physical I was sure, but some nights I would find Shade looking through their photos together. I knew he loved Farley now of course, but he’d told me he was upset because he knew Evangeline wasn’t what she appeared to be. Or whatever that meant. The girl standing in front of me was grade A bitch.

 

Farley’s hands tighten into fists. Suddenly I was nervous for Evangeline. I’d seen Farley throw a few punches before and the aftermath had not been pretty. Not mention Evangeline wasn't someone to underestimate. I tug on her arm still linked in mine. “We’re going now. Have a terrible day you two,” I smile with false sweetness.

We storm past after throwing our entry tickets on the table. Up ahead are kids dressed in zombie costumes snapping a picture at a booth. We walk past them as we make our way to the music room where Maven, Thomas and Kilorn were waiting for us. The music room was Maven and Thomas’s second home after the computer lab. Unfortunately that had been locked so this was the next best thing. Plus it was on the second floor unlike the lab.

Farley looks around to check for anyone following us, or a teacher coming to stop us. But the coast must be clear because she doesn’t panic so neither do I. The music room comes into view but the door is closed. I peer inside but there’s a black cloth covering the window. I knock quietly, three quick taps. There’s a moment of silence before I hear the lock click. Even then it only opens enough for a sliver. I push it open. “Relax it’s just me,” I announce to the seemingly empty room. I hear collective sighs of relief. Kilorn and Thomas emerge from their hiding spots.

“Where’s Maven?” I ask, looking around. “Oh yeah, he’s with his brother, remember?” Thomas replies sounding confused. I curse softly. I’d forgotten about that. Cal was here right now. At least I could apologize and explain. Then we could go our separate ways. “Right, so when is he gonna show up?”

“Right now actually,” Thomas says looking up from his phone. “He’s on his way.”

“Great.” At least something was going right so far.

“Shade’s on his way as well,” Farley says. “No need to fill me in, Mare. Destruction is a specialty of mine,” she smirks. I smile back. “Don’t I know it,” I murmur, remembering that particular incident.

Kilorn walks up to me for a hug but I slink away. “Sorry but you’re sick, and I hate sick people,” I tell him. He laughs but it dissolves into a fit of coughs. Immediately I become concerned. “Seriously, why didn’t you stay home?”

“A question I find myself asking as well,” a voice says behind me. I spin around to find Cal and Maven in the doorway. Cal stares anywhere but me. Whatever, he could be a petty pain in the ass if he wished.

“How did you open the door?” Thomas asks, directing his question at Maven. We all ignore the tension in the room. “It was partially open already. You guys forgot to lock it,” Maven explains looking between me and Farley. “A mistake,” I shrug.

“Anyone could’ve walked in,” Cal points out. I exhale harshly through my nose before facing him. “Yes, but unfortunately it was just you. Now hurry, we don’t have much time. Maven, he needs to go.”

Maven stops his brother from a sure foul response with a look. Then he turns to me, pleadingly. “Please let him stay. He already promised not to say anything.” I scoff at that. “Sorry, but his promises don’t mean much to me.”

“Oh yeah sure, I’m the one to blame for this,” Cal snaps. I glare at him and he levels me with his own. “You are not supposed to be here,” I tell him slowly, making sure to enunciate every word. Maybe this time he can get the message.

“Oh please,” he scoffs. “You should be glad someone’s here to participate in this kiddy prank of yours. Seriously Mare, I didn't expect you to orchastrate something this dumb”

The room went even quieter. Oh that was it. I was simultaneously ready to beat his ass and cry in frustration. Even Cal looks surprised at himself. The hurt must be showing because he steps closer, all anger replaced by regret. “Mare,” he says softly reaching for my arm. I pull away.

“Maven is everything set?” I ask him. Maven looks at me, startled. His eyes dart between his brother and I. He nods once the fog clears from his mind. “Um, where’s Shade?” he asks, looking around.

“Right here,” I hear Shade say also by the door. I groan. “What the hell is with everyone and these dramatic entrances? If I’d known I would’ve made an effort.”

Shade doesn’t respond but rather glares harshly at Cal who has gone pale. Uh oh, he was in protective brother mode. “Where were you?” Kilorn asks with a smile that doesn’t meet his eyes. “You left me in the middle of a soap opera and it’s not even that good”

Farley is the one to get him to calm down. “Let’s take a walk,” she says, tugging on his arm. As they shuffle away I see Farley turn her head and mouth, ‘be right back.’ I think I might’ve spoken too early when I said everything was going fine.

“Okayyy,” Thomas drags out. “Can we get started now? Maven and I want to get to the haunted house before it closes.”

“That’s a terribly romantic date,” Kilorn says. “Nothing says ‘I love you’ like being trapped in a space with possible demonic spirits.”

Maven rolls his eyes. “Don’t tell me you actually believe in that stuff, Warren.”

“Of course I don’t,” Kilorn scoffs. He was a terrible liar and Maven knew it judging by his amused expression.

I clap my hands together, shattering the moment.

“Okay, Maven, Thomas, you guys know what to do. After you get back, text me.” They nod and Maven salutes. “Yes ma’am.” Before he leaves he plants a kiss on my cheek. “For good luck,” he explains. I give him one back. “Come on lovebirds any day now,” Thomas calls out. He was used to this. We all knew it was purely platonic. Well everyone except Mr. Tiberias Calore the Seventh who looks away. He could think whatever he wanted. I didn’t care.

“See you guys soon!” Maven shouts as they walk away.

Cal goes to follow them but I hold out a hand to stop him. I accidentally brush his chest and snatch it back as if burned. He pretends to ignore it. “Where do you think you’re going?” I ask him, eyebrows raised. He has the sense to keep his mouth shut. “You agreed to my plan which means you follow my orders. If you don’t like it then you can leave.”

“Then it’s a shame I’m not going anywhere,” he replies evenly. The words ring with a double meaning.

“Shade and Farley are already together so you can go with-”

Kilorn looks up from picking at his nails. “You better not say my name.”

I inhale deeply. “Fine,” I snap. “You’re with me. Kilorn, it’s time.” He hops off the table and winks at me as he passes. Oh god he set me up. And I could already guess which little redhead he had his orders from.

Without warning I follow him and Cal scrambles to follow. He blessedly keeps quiet as we make our way to the caf. Or more specifically the door leading to the stage, except we only needed to get under it. We were responsible for providing an exit from the caf if we needed to avoid anyone in the room and get out quickly.

There was a reason I was responsible for this. I easily twist through the passage unlike Cal who curses after bumping his head for the third time. This time I don’t snicker. The first time he’d turned bright red and as satisfying as it had been it was wasting time.

The passage comes to a stop and this is the difficult part; opening the hatch. It was well out of my reach and a ladder was usually used but it wasn’t here now like I thought it would be. “Fuck,” I breathed. I hear a louder ‘shit” behind me as Cal takes this in as well. “Who the hell took out the ladder?”

“You’ve been here before?” I ask, too surprised to keep the silent treatment up.

“Yes,” is the only reply he gives without any further explanation.

I grimace at the thought of my next words, of what would have to be done. “I need you to boost me up.”

He whips his head at me. “Relax,” I snap. “I already got my cootie shot if that’s what you were worried about.”

His nostrils flare. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

Oh? “So what is it then?"

He stares at me like I’m an idiot. I gesture for him to get out with it. He sighs and mutters something under his breath. I tilt my ear at him in an exaggerated movement. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that Tiberias. Could you speak a little louder?”

“You could get hurt.”

I make a sound between a laugh and scoff. “I’m sure that would haunt you for all your days, now hurry.”

“Fine,” he grinds out. “But it’s your funeral.”

You’re already dressed for it, I think.

“Oh please, a little fall won’t hurt me, I’ve had worse.”

He kneels and I place my foot in the cradle of his arms. “On the count of three,” I tell him. “One, two-- wait!”

“What?” he asks. “Oh seriously, right now?” he huffs out as I take out my phone. I shoot him a glare. “It’s dark and unless you have fucking night vision then how else do you expect me to see?”

“You got a new phone,” he murmurs before snapping back to the task at hand. I shift uncomfortably. I didn’t expect him to remember but he did.

I shine the light in his eyes and he recoils. “Good it works, now get down.”

His eyebrows lift suggestively and I smack him. “Not that like that you dirty minded creep.”

I struggle to find my balance in his arms this time while holding the light. The sensation of my skin on his isn’t helping either. “One,” I begin, “two, three!” He lifts me up and and I shine the light upwards. There it was, the handle to the hatch. I push against it as hard as I can but it won’t budge. Again, again. This time I hear a creak and with a final shove it opens. I let out a little cheer as Cal lowers me back down. He smiles as well. “Nice job, I guess.”

“Mhmm. You did okay too. Now let’s go.”

He chuckles at my reluctant praise.

That was only one of our tasks. Next were the fog machines. There should be four in the caf, each in a different corner which was a little more difficult. But there was two of us so it should be quite easy.

We get in the line to enter and a girl at the door hand us our blue bracelets that grace the wrist of everyone inside. “So what are you two supposed to be?” she asks.

“I’m Zeus and he’s--”

“Hades,” he cuts in looking at me with puzzlement. Hm. He was the god of fire? I thought he got back from a funeral with all that god-awful black. It also happened to be very distracting.

“Huh,” the girl says. “That’s an odd couple’s costume.”

“Oh no she’s not--”

“Really I would never--”

“Never, really? That’s--”

“Okay well enjoy the dance,” she says. “Next!” I hear her shout as we enter. Luckily the darkness conceals my flush. “You take the far end and meet me by the snacks table.” He nods slowly, still reeling I assume. “Nice position.”

“Really? I chose it because after all this I’m feeling a little hungry.”

He laughs loudly. “I’d forgotten about that appetite of yours. See you later, Barrow”

As I make my way to the first machine I realize I’ve been grinning ever since I walked away. I try and fail to to wipe it away.

Slinking amongst the shadows is a specialty of mine so it’s fairly easy to get to the machine. A soft blanket of mist covers the floor and I cackle to myself. It was about to get much more interesting in here. I instructed Cal to set them to medium. High would be way too much and there was four of them. Plus I needed it to take a while so Maven and Thomas could arrive. Hopefully Shade, Farley and Kilorn were all doing well.

 

I move onto the next machine as I scan for Cal. I see him finishing up on his second one and heading towards the snack table. Somehow he sense my stare and turns. I pull my gaze away and ahead of me to see a chest slam into mine. “Shit!” the person exclaims. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was--” I look up to see Will gazing at me with shock. Punch drips off the both of us and it smells of alcohol. “Uh…hey, Mare,” he says after what feels like forever of us staring at each other.

“Hey,” I croak. I rush to clear my throat. “Hey, uh, how’s it..going?” He laughs awkwardly. “Well we’re both covered in what I’m sure is 99% alcohol, which again, I’m really sorry for.”

“It’s my fault too, I was--”

“Looking for someone?”

“Yeah…”

Ugh this is so awkward. Please earth swallow me now.

“Hey, babe,” Cal says behind me. He puts an arm around me and smiles casually. “Who’s your friend?”

“Just leaving actually,” Will says. He smiles at me. “It was nice seeing you again, and I’m sorry..for everything.”

When he leaves, I pull myself out from Cal’s grip. He wipes his hands on his pants and I wrinkle my nose. “Was that necessary?”

“No,” he replies. Cal begins to shrug off his jacket and hands it to me. Before I can protest he stops me. “It looks like you murdered someone.”

“Thanks,” I mutter. The punch was drying now and was all sticky. Cal sees this of course.

“I guess you just got yourself into--”

“Don’t fucking finish that--”

“a sticky situation,” he finishes with a goofy smile. I sigh loudly. “More than you know,” I mutter.

My phone buzzes and I take it out, doing my best to not get punch all over it. “Shit!” I exclaim when I read the text.

“What is it?” Cal asks. He sneaks a glance at my phone.

“Kilorn was caught. Apparently a group of kids heard him coughing and reported him after they found him tampering with the lights.” I was concerned for Kilorn and pissed at myself for not only not thinking about that but jeopardizing this plan.

“Who texted you then?”

“Shade. They finished up and were coming to check on him when they saw the principal walking him out.” I groan in frustration.

I text him back quickly.

“What are you typing?”

“I’m telling them to get Kilorn out and take him home. He’s sick and I should’ve insisted on him staying home.

”Soo, what now? ”

I look up as if the ceiling held the right answer. Putting an end to this and going home would be the easiest thing to do. But it was something of a tradition for Shade, Kilorn and I. Shade especially would be disappointed if we gave up. Sure there would be other dances but I knew that Halloween was special to him as well as Farley being here.

“I think we should call it off,” I say slowly, not believing my own words. Neither does Cal. “You don’t give up, not like this.” I whirl around ready to snap at him but his soft gaze stops me. This wasn’t right. He shouldn't be looking at me like that. Not when I was the one who had messed up.

“There’s something you should know,” I say quietly. I needed to get this done and over with. The plan was off anyway with everyone else gone.

His eyebrows raise at the change in subject. Still he waits for me to continue.

“Do remember the guy I bumped into?”

“Kinda hard to forget when you smell like fruit salad and an LCBO store.”

“That was Will...my...ex.”

Confusion is what I see flash first. Then understanding.

“The guy who stood you up,” he states. It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”

This was the difficult part. My fingers twitched as I restrained myself from running.

“A few months ago,” I continue, “I was out at a party. Typical night except that...it wasn’t.”

I suck in a breath. There was no stopping now. Still, the words refused to pass my lips.

Cal inches closer. His thumb grazes my hand and his lips part. “God, you’re freezing Mare.” His arms encircle me and I pull away. I don’t miss the hurt in eyes before they go blank. It was better this way. At least now it wouldn’t hurt so much.

“I slept with him Cal. I wasn’t thinking straight...neither was he. It was a mistake. I’m--” my throat closes up and I struggle to keep tears from falling. “I’m sorry,” I whisper. “You deserve so much more. That’s why I couldn’t and still can’t talk to you. It hurts to even look at you,” I add softly.

I want to look away from the storm of emotions flashing across his face but I force myself to watch. This is what I deserved for my foolish actions.

He’s silent for a while. So am I. The words were still sinking in. There was no way he could forgive me. But still, I feel the hope rising in my chest before I’m forced to shove it down.

“I..I need to go,” he forces out. I swear I see the glimmer of tears in his eyes. Cal turns away sharply before twisting through the crowd. I feel the piercing gaze of fellow students as they stopped to stare. I got a few sympathetic smiles and I let out an defeated sigh at the sight of them. I really knew how to pick my spots.

“Was that Tiberias Calore?” a soft voice at my right asks. I turn to face them and find Elane Haven watching his retreating form now swallowed up by the crowd. “Unfortunately so,” I reply. I look her in the eyes. “What do you want? To gloat over my failed love life?”

Elane snorts. “If only I had enough energy to care.” Her brown eyes soften slightly as she says, “But I do know how screwed up a relationship can be. It’s worth it in the end though, the tears and the pain. You just have to be willing to fight for them, even if that means risking your pride.”

I’m taken off guard. Never would I have expected Elane Haven to be giving me advice on love. Maybe on my outfit with a sneer but not this.

She places a hesitant hand on my, arm the touch so light that it’s almost unrecognizable. “You should go after him.”

I bite my lip and laugh, shaking my head mockingly. “I’m sorry, but why the hell are you doing this? What happened to ‘thrift store fashion died two years ago Barrow, take a hint?’ What kind of twisted game are you playing now, Haven?”

She sniffs. “And yet you still dress like a-” I clear my throat. “Okay look, the same thing happened with me and Evangeline. But it was your brother who told me the same thing I’m telling you now. If he hadn’t…” she trails off. “I love Eve so much that hurts to think what would be now if I hadn’t fought for her and with her,” she laughs a little. Her gaze is solemn. “You care about him, so go before you lose him forever.”

I let out a shaky breath. Shade comforted Elane and encouraged her to go after Evangeline? That was something new. But her words rang true. It sounded like something Shade would say if he were here right now. Well...if he and Cal were on better terms.

“Thanks Elane.” The words unsettle us both.

“Don’t mention it,” she smiles though it’s strained. “Seriously, don’t ever mention this again. To anyone.”

I laugh lightly, sniffing a little. My cheeks feel wet from tears I hadn’t even known had been there. “If only you extend the same courtesy.”

“I will, believe me. Now hurry, if he's not gone by now.”

Then I’m off. Running through the halls. They whip past me, locker after locker. Rain pours in sheets outside and distantly thunder rumbles. A storm.

I can’t see him anywhere. It’s so impossibly dark and clouds roll overhead, blocking out the faint glow of the moon. This is it, he’s gone. I’m breathing heavily now, breaking down into sobs. My dress is soaked through probably making it sheer. I wrap myself tighter in his jacket and inhale the scent. He’d forgotten it, I think weakly. How could I be so stupid? I kick at the soda cans littering the parking lot in frustration. In my haze of self pity I barely even notice the car that comes to a screeching halt in front of me. The bright lights momentarily blind me from seeing the driver. They get out of the car and the door slams shut.

“Oh my god are you-” the words freeze on their tongue and I wait for the flashes of white to disappear.

“I’m really sorry,” I croak out. “I don’t even know why I came out here in the first place.” I laugh sarcastically. “Actually I do know, see, I was running out here all rom-com like in the rain hoping to stop the guy I love from leaving. But he’s gone so-”

“The guy you love?” the stranger says so softly I barely hear him.

“Mhm, it’s all very terribly romantic I’m afraid. Anyways, I’m sorry-”

“Mare,” the stranger cuts in. I pause. “Wait, do I know you?”

A flash of lightning overhead illuminates the ground for a split second before a crack of thunder breaks. The timing was uncanny really. Maybe Zeus really was on my side. But it’s enough for me to see who was in front of me.

“Cal?” I whisper. I couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t gone. He was right in front of me. Oh shit. I’d said the L word. But I meant it which was the worst part.

“Please listen to me,” I breathe, desperation coating each word. “I-”

“No,” he says harshly. I stop and swallow heavily. At this point I can’t tell the difference between my tears and the rain but I can feel my heart splitting into two. I put a hand there to make sure it wasn’t bleeding. But it hurt so damn much.

“No,” he repeats, but softer this time. “I need you to listen to me.”

I let out sound of surprise but wait for him to speak.

He runs a hand through his soaked hair. “All these months of you ignoring me I thought it was something I said, or did. That feeling just,” he clenches his jaw tightly. “It felt like having my heart being ripped apart. I’ve loved you for so long and when you just stopped talking to me, pretended I didn’t exist…”

We’re both crying now. I’d known he would hurt because of my decision but this…

“Why didn’t you tell me before,” he pleads, voice cracking. “We would’ve worked it out because that’s what we do! We fight, we make mistakes but we’re supposed to be honest with each other. “

“I thought you would hate me,” I say thickly. My throat is doing that stupid thing where it closes up and I nearly choke on my next words. “I couldn’t bear to see you hate me.”

“That’s the problem, don’t you see?” he laughs brokenly. “I could never hate you. God, I can’t believe you would-”

“What was I supposed to think? What to do if you slept with your ex wasn’t exactly a discussion point!” I yell.

“We could’ve talked about it! Instead you refused to speak to me!”

“Oh so that’s why you’re mad? Because you got ignored? Poor little baby got the silent treatment.”

He lets out a disbelieving huff. “Because you were drowning in guilt and didn’t talk to anyone about it! Because you let yourself suffer all that while when you didn’t have to.”

My words die in my mouth, a breath lodged in my throat.

“Is...is that why you were mad?” I whisper. My mind was spinning. Out of all the reasons I’d conjured up, this had not come up.

He walks towards me, closing the distance. His hands cup my face slowly like he can't believe it.

“Is it so crazy to think that seeing you in pain hurts me too?” he whispers back.

“I love you,” I breathe softly. It’s all I can say.

“I love you too Mare Molly Barrow,” he says so quietly I barely hear him. “Mistakes and all.”

His kiss tastes like salt and rain. It’s soft and sweet like the first one we had all those months ago. Thunder continues to crackle and the rain pours down, relentless as ever. But I don’t care. All I can think about is the feel of my lips moving against his. I could sense the hesitation from him still but I could guess I was the same. We both shivered from the cold and the shocking heat between us.

I don’t know who broke away first, but I did know that it was now my forehead on his as he smiled down at me.

This moment was everything. Despite our failed mission and my screwed up mistakes we were still here.

“Here’s to second chances,” I whisper.

Cal grins and I feel myself blush.

“Well I guess second time’s a charm,” he laughs.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I take it out. I smile at the newest text.

“What,” Cal asks, still grinning.

“Thomas and Maven want to know if we want to join them at the haunted house.”

“They were fast to ditch, huh?”

I laugh. “They know when to pick the winning side.”

“Well,” he says with flair, sweeping his arm in a dramatic fashion. “Would you like to accompany me to this possibly haunted house ma’am?”

I accept his arm with a ridiculously large smile. “I would. Feel free to hide behind me if it gets too scary for you.”

“Why do you think I’m bringing you along?”

I hop in the car and he gets in as well. As we begin to pull away, I look up and see the clouds starting to roll away revealing a sliver of the moon. The storm was over, the worst had passed.

Here’s to second chances indeed.

****

THAT WAS 10,203 WORDS RIGHT THERE BITCH I HOPE U GUYS LIKE MY PAIN AND SUFFERING (plus if you want the haunted house scene, just ask i’m on it)


End file.
